Is it Wonderful, or Creepy?
by Kill The Emotions
Summary: When a game maniac meet her ultimate game character bias look-alike in the real life. Is it wonderful? Or just plain creepy? FF Characters inside! Open my profile to see the real-official "Is it Wonderful, or Creepy?" Poster!
1. Summary - Foreword

Is it Wonderful or Creepy?

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Naminé x Roxas

Summary:

When a game maniac meet her ultimate game character bias look-alike in the real life. Is it wonderful? Or just plain creepy?

Plot:

Meet Naminé Estheim, the daughter of a famous game maker-developer, Hope Estheim. Being the daughter of a famous game maker-developer sure is fun, because you get to taste the thrill of playing a new game, especially if it's an adventure role-playing game, such as Kingdom Hearts.

Yes, Hope Estheim is the game maker of Kingdom Hearts, and also, the Final Fantasy series. The special thing about Kingdom Hearts and the Final Fantasy Series is that the character, are based on real life people. Yes, real life people.

Both Naminé, and Hope, are the real life model of the KH and FF characters. Her mother, Eclair Farron, is also a model for the FF series, with the name of Lightning. Her older brother, Hayner, is also a model for the KH series.

The more shocking thing about this is that not only them who became the models for the game. There are other people, and those people are Hope's and Lightning's friends together with their children.

But Naminé didn't know about that, and because that she practically grew with games that were created by his father, she fell, or to be exact biased for Roxas, the main character of Kingdom Hearts 365/2 Days.

What will happen, when Naminé realize that there are other people who became a model for his father game?

And what will happen when Naminé met the real life model of Roxas?

Family:

Zack Fair x Aerith Gainsborough

Children:

Sora Fair

Vanitas Fair

Cloud Strife x Tifa Lockheart

Children:

Ventus Strife

Roxas Strife

Squall Leonheart x Rinoa Heartilly

Child:

Xion Leonhart

Tidus Jecht x Yuna

Children:

Reno Jecht

Axel Jecht

Kairi Jecht

Hope Estheim x Eclair Farron (Lightning)

Child:

Hayner Estheim

Naminé Estheim

Snow Villiers x Serah Farron

Child:

Aqua Villiers

Riku Villiers

Vincent Valentine x Yuffie Kisaragi:

Child:

Pence

Noel Kreiss x Paddra Nsu-Yeul:

Children:

Terra

Olette

Other Characters

Oerba Dia Vanille

Orba Yun Fang


	2. Chapter One: The Estheim Family

Is it Wonderful or Creepy?

Chapter One:

The Estheim Family

Naminé's PoV

Hello everyone, my name is Naminé Estheim. I'm fifteen years old, and the youngest in the Estheim family. I'll just do brief information about my family and me.

So, all of you must know the so-popular-game called Kingdom Hearts series and Final Fantasy series, right? If you do know it, then you must already be familiar with me!

Why do I say that? Because actually, my dad kinda created those games with real life people as the model of the characters in the game, and I'm one of them.

...

Actually, all of the members of the Estheim family are the models.

So... I'm Naminé Estheim. In the real life, I'm the daughter of the so-popular-game-maker; who is Hope Estheim. But in the game life, I'm kind of a second female protagonist, as Kairi's nobody.

In the actual world, Kairi is my best friend. We've been studying in the same place together since forever, and we've known each other even before we were born (yeah, I know it's not even something that could be believed, but our parents are practically best friends with each other, especially with Mom and Tidus, and dad with Yuna, since dad and Yuna are cousins).

So, in short, Kairi and I are far-far-far away cousins.

Kairi know that she's also the model for the game, together with me. And she's loving each seconds of it as the model.

Then, we have Hayner Estheim, my stupid, aggressive, yet caring older brother.

He's just one year older than me, but he stays on the same grade with me. (I don't know why, don't ask me. But surely it wasn't because he's stupid, or IS it maybe because he's stupid)

He's also the model for one of the supporting characters. He's my true love/soul mate/husband-to-be's best friend in the game life. I wish it was real though. But I have never seen someone who looks like Roxas, my love from the Kingdom Hearts series.

Then, we have Hope Estheim, my father, who created the brilliant game with all of those wonderful characters! (Like Me! And Kairi! And Mom! Surely not Hayner! Just kidding :p hehe)

He's so intelligent, clever and brilliant. Not to mention, he's still young! He's sweet, and sometimes kinda sensitive, and he cooks a lot better food than mom! That is my dad, Hope Estheim.

When in the real world he works as a game-maker, in the game world, he is a male protagonist in the newest Final Fantasy series; which is the Final Fantasy XIII. I don't really mind it when dad choose to use real people like us to be the model, but the creepy thing that I found about dad is he is also the model of his games' characters, not to mention, he applied himself in the game as one of the male PRONTAGONIST (when he surely put her daughter as the second female protagonist and also his son as a supporting male character), and he's in a FAR YOUNGER age in the game than he is now in the real world.

He is about thirty seven years old now, (I know, he's so young! He married in such an early age with mom!) and in the game life, he is a fourteen years old boy; who's practically love struck with the female protagonist; which my mom is.

Another creepy fact about my dad is that he set his age about seven years younger than my mom's age in the game, when he's only three years younger than mom in the real life.

... I feel bad about mom...

After dad, we have my awesome, cool, yet caring and sweet mom! Claire Faro! She has this cute nickname called Lightning, because when she was in High School, she's just as enchanting as a lightning is. She shines bright on the dark, raining sky, and she's just that awesome! Like lightning! But she also got called Lightning, because of her attitude. Everyone who hits on her will surely, not hitting on her again on the next moment they saw her. Heck, they won't even meet her again for the next time, because she practically snapped at them like a lightning bolt.

But sometimes I wonder how did dad get to make mom fell for him? Him...

Maybe it's just like his name, 'Hope'... Because of that, he kept on living even after getting struck by the 'Lightning Bolt'

Now, about my mom. Mom is also the model for the Final Fantasy series, together with dad! In the game, she's the female protagonist, and she's practically being worshipped by dad, both in the game, or in the real world.

When I tell you about us being a model, then I mean all of it, from our physical appearance, to our personality.

The 'game me' have a really fair skin, with platinum blonde over the shoulder length straight hair. She also has a pair of beautiful blue eyes. The real me also have the same physical traits, except that I don't think my eyes are that beautiful.

Hayner is just the same as the game. You know... Blonde spiked up hair, baggy camouflage-print capris pants, black muscle shirt, with grey vest? He doesn't look much like me, or dad, or even mom. But wait until he wet his hair, he looks exactly like dad! Who the hell knows how he used almost two pack of hair gel just to make his hair like that when Sora and Roxas didn't do anything for their hair. Oh wait; they are onlyy a game character. He also has a blonde hair, like me, with a little bit waves, instead of platinum silver hair. But mine and his hair are kinda different. I got platinum blonde, like how dad has his platinum silver hair, and he got normal blonde-brown hair. Also, instead of a pair of blue eyes, he got a pair of brown eyes.

Meanwhile, Dad here is a total cutie, just like how he looks like in the game, except that he looks like the older version of him; which is in the Final Fantasy XIII-2. He's thirty seven years old, yet he looks like he's in his early twenties. He has a short silver straight hair with a pair of extremely beautiful light blue-green eyes. He's quiet tall too. Even though he's three years younger than mom, he's taller than mom. Mom is just only up to his nose. But since he was three years younger than mom, when they first started dating, dad height is only about mom's shoulder tall. The only thing different from dad (in physical appearance) is that he likes to wear glasses. He actually has a perfect vision, 20/20. But he really likes to wear glasses. I think it's just to make him look more intelligent (I think he just look a little cuter than cooler, especially when he got that big grin on his face while fixing up his glasses up).

Mom here is a beautiful goddess! Even though she's now forty years old, she looks just like in her twenties! She looks young, but old enough to look older than dad. She has this silky long light pink hair and a pair of blue-green eyes. She's really beautiful!

It's not just the physical appearances that are the same, but also our personality.

Mom is just the same like how she is in the game, but more affectionate towards dad and of course, sweet to our family. She really cares about dad, Hayner and me. I love my mom!

Dad is... Just the same sensitive, yet sweet, brilliant, caring guy. With a little bit more cheerful and dorky side. He's also an awesome chef! Even more than mom. Hm... I love the bentos he made for us!

Hayner is just the same as he is in the game. He's this cool kid, arrogant, yet caring older brother.

What about me? I'm the same with the 'me' in the game. I always like drawing! I love it! We're practically the same, but I think the real me is more cheerful than the game me, so *shrug*. I also loveeees playing game. Especially Kingdom Hearts series. Especially the Kingdom Hearts 365/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts II! Oh god~ That is where I found my true love and only love, Roxas; Sora's nobody.

If only Roxas did exist... *sigh*

The thing about Roxas is... I have never seen the real life model of Roxas... Sure, I've seen Riku, Aqua, Kairi, Axel, Reno, or other real life model of dad's game series.

But never do I hear anything about the best characters of the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy period. Which is the Kingdom Hearts' male protagonist; Sora, second male protagonist; my true love Roxas, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Series' male protagonist; Ventus, and male antagonist; Vanitas? Not to mention, the best main characters of the Final Fantasy VII, Zack, Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith.

I just wonder why dad doesn't have any real life model of them when they are the best characters of the series. Oh god, just how happy I am to see my true love in real life.

*sigh*... I just hope I can meet him...


End file.
